On My Knees
by ally-kat312
Summary: At the lowest moment in his life, Christophe pleads to the man he hates the most. Gregstophe. Rated T for death(but peaceful death). Note: This is written in rough script form.


**So I wanted to work on my playwriting skills and I had this idea in my head. It's a bit more... cleaned up for those who don't understand how exactly a script reads, but I should tell you a few things anyways in case you are one of those people. One- I put named characters's names IN CAPS to show that they're important in the stage directions. Don't let it bother you too much. Two- when you see "beat" in the stage directions, it means there's a change in the mood/atmosphere. Three- I imagined all of this happening in a blackbox theatre with a small stage. If you can, try to keep the same visualization. If you can't, just imagine it like a movie or something. Also I didn't make Christophe say words like "zis" just because, well, if I turned it into a real play with different names I wouldn't have to change much scripting. Any other questions about script, ask me. Now please enjoy!**

_(A man, CHRISTOPHE, stands leaning against the wall. He looks tired, possibly bags under his eyes and unkempt hair. He is smoking a cigarette slowly. Worry and anxiety are clear in his features. A nurse comes from a nearby door and CHRISTOPHE looks over at her)_

Nurse: He's stabilized now. _(pauses, waiting for a response, and continues when she doesn't get one)_ Would you… like to come inside? He's being allowed visitors.

_(CHRISTOPHE nods, snubbing out his cigarette. The nurse goes back inside the door and he follows her through hospital corridors. Eventually they reach a room and the nurse opens the door. CHRISTOPHE enters the room and stops when he sees someone, GREGORY, laying on the bed. GREGORY is very beat up and is attached to various machines that are keeping him stable. A faint beep from a heart monitor can be heard.)_

Nurse: You have ten minutes Mr. DeLorne.

_(She turns to leave, but CHRISTOPHE speaks up. His voice is thick with emotion.)_

Christophe: How is he?

Nurse: … stable. He's stable now.

Christophe: No, how… how is he doing? _(beat)_ Will he be alright?

Nurse: _(very conflicted and unsure how to word her thoughts)_ He… He's alright. It's a miracle he's still breathing after what he looked like when you brought him in here. What did you say happened again?

Christophe: _(lying)_ He was hit by a car.

Nurse: _(suspicious but doesn't want to pry)_ Yes… again, it's a miracle. We nearly lost him a few times.

Christophe: Gregory's a fighter.

Nurse: I could tell.

Christophe: You never answered my original question though. Will he be alright?

_(The nurse realizes that CHRISTOPHE could tell she was dodging his question. He looks at her expectantly, and after a while, she decides to be blunt and shakes her head.)_

Nurse: It was a miracle that we got him stable. It'll be an even bigger miracle if we… keep him stable, let alone get his condition to improve. I'm sorry Mr. DeLorne. _(beat)_ I can give you a little more time. Fifteen minutes.

_(The nurse reaches out to put a comforting hand on CHRISTOPHE's shoulder, but shakes her head, deciding it's better to leave him alone. Nurse exits. CHRISTOPHE stands there for a while, then slowly starts walking towards Gregory's body.)_

Christophe: It was too dangerous. You knew it was too dangerous. Hell, you warned me against it. _(encircling the hospital bed)_ I was supposed to handle those men. Stupid, stupid… idiot… _(stops walking and just stands over GREGORY.)_ You told me not to take the job. I should've listened. I should've… _(chokes out a sob and turns away from him)_ Shit. I'm too late. I'm sorry… I'm sorry Gregory… _(gently touches the IVs connecting Gregory to machines)_ Look at you. So weak. Reduced to this. You were amazing, intelligent, fearless… sure you were also annoying, nitpicky, intrusive, and pushy but I love you. Damn it I love you, do you hear me?_ (grasps GREGORY's hand tightly and looks down at him)_ You can't leave. I won't let you._ (kneels so he and GREGORY are closer)_ I know if you could you would tell me I'm being ridiculous, that only a child would believe that it's impossible for someone to die. But I'm just a child Gregory. I need a parent, a sibling, somebody. You promised you would be here forever.

_(YOUNGER CHRISTOPHE and YOUNGER GREGORY appear and stand off to the side, unacknowledged by CHRISTOPHE. This is obviously a memory of his.)_

Younger Gregory:_ (putting a band-aid on YOUNGER CHRISTOPHE)_ For heaven's sake Christophe, you have to stop all of this fooling around. You keep getting hurt.

Younger Christophe: But I like playing around the junkyard and in the streets. It's fun. It's exciting.

Younger Gregory: _(looks at him sternly)_ Is getting hit by a car exciting?

Younger Christophe: … I won't get hit by a car. I'm careful. Besides, why do I need to worry? You're here. You worry enough for the both of us.

Younger Gregory: Maybe right now, but I can't very well do that forever Christophe.

Younger Christophe: Sure you can. You'll be here forever, won't you?

_(YOUNGER GREGORY is about to retort when he sees YOUNGER CHRISTOPHE is completely serious. Instead YOUNGER GREGORY nods and puts a hand on YOUNGER CHRISTOPHE's shoulder.)_

Younger Gregory: Of course Christophe. I'll be here for you forever. I promise. And you know I...

Christophe: _(finishes YOUNGER GREGORY's line as the two YOUNGER boys disappear, the memory over)_ … never break a promise… you can't ever break it…

_(CHRISTOPHE can't go on any longer and cries audibly, gripping the hospital sheets tightly. After a while of crying, his hands awkwardly clasp together in prayer)_

Christophe: Please… God… I'm… I'm b-begging you… my whole life you've been nothing but cruel to me. I never knew my father and you took away my mother and anyone else I ever cared for… I've hated you for as long as I can remember, but I'm here now, pleading… don't take him. He's not ready- no, I'm not ready for him to die. He's always been there, he should always be here. Please, you beautiful, merciful faggot. For once, just this once… take pity on me. Don't let Gregory die.

_(The beeps of the heart monitor grow far and few between)_

Christophe: Please…

_(The heartline flatlines and a long, continuous beep sound sounds. CHRISTOPHE looks up, more shocked than anything)_

Christophe: No… no please, Gregory don't..!

_(CHRISTOPHE scrambles to check to see if the heart monitor might be lying, checking Gregory's pulse. He finds no pulse and grabs Gregory's hand)_

Chistophe: No, you can't… you can't just… stupid asshole, SAY SOMETHING! _(stands and looks down at Gregory)_ Why won't you speak?! Say something, anything! Tell me I need a bath, that I should stop doing such dangerous things, that you love me! Tell me… tell me you're not dead…

_(The nurse returns, having heard CHRISTOPHE making so much noise. She is about to ask him to leave when she notices the heart monitor.)_

Nurse: Oh…

_(She approaches CHRISTOPHE and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.)_

Christophe: He…

Nurse: I'm sorry. There wasn't much we could do. _(in attempt to comfort him)_ He's with the Lord now.

Christophe: That's what I worry about more than anything else.

_(CHRISTOPHE takes out a pack of cigarettes and gets out a cigarette and lights it.)_

Christophe: After I prayed and everything… I should've never even tried to hope, to ask… he'd never do anything for me.

Nurse: Mr. DeLorne there's no smo-

Christophe:_ (snaps)_ I need this. I… I'm leaving anyways.

_(He slumps, defeated, and walks out of the hospital. He gets a few steps before clutching his heart and falling to his knees. At this time, GREGORY appears before him, dressed in white)_

Gregory: I told you cigarettes would be the end of you.

Christophe: _(gets to his feet slowly and faces Gregory)_ Gregory..? Are you..?

Gregory: No, I'm not alive. You're dead Christophe.

Christophe: Am I?

Gregory: Yes. I was right, you can't last five minutes without me.

Christophe: _(jokingly)_ Are you sure it's not you who can't last five minutes without me?

Gregory: I'm sure. _(beat)_ I missed you though.

Christophe: I love you.

Gregory: I love you too Christophe. Come on, Heaven's waiting.

_(He holds out his hand and CHRISTOPHE reaches out to take it, then pulls back.)_

Christophe: I don't think I'm going there Gregory. God hates me.

Gregory: Nonsense Christophe. He loves everyone Christophe. Even you.

Christophe: But-

Gregory: But nothing. Follow me Christophe. Besides, if you can't live without me, you certainly can't die without me either.

_(CHRISTOPHE looks behind him, then takes GREGORY's hand. GREGORY pulls him in for a hug, then leads him away.)_

**Reviews please? Also possible suggestions on how to make me stop killing characters off because I love playing God too much? Have a day.**


End file.
